Final Destination: School Massacre
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Wendy Christensen, Kevin Fischer, Julie Christensen, Clear Rivers, and Alex Browning must work together to save themselves from death along with another group of teenagers, including one who had a premonition and saved her friends from a school massacre..
1. Preminition

**Title: **Final Destination: School Massacre

**Author: **Sylvia

**Summary:** Wendy Christensen, Kevin Fischer, Julie Christensen, Clear Rivers, and Alex Browning must work together to save themselves from death along with another group of teenagers, including one who had a premonition and saved her friends...

XX

**READ BELOW**

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Alex and Clear never died, SHUT UP NO THEY DIDN'T =9. Neither did Kevin, Wendy, or Julie. Let's just say after the subway crash they all survived and Wendy managed to free her leg. And obviously Julie wasn't hit by that big thinger. And when Kevin fell out the window, he didn't die, but he sprained his leg. Kay. Let us begin **!!!!!!**

XX

Gina Diax applied a second coat of gloss, boredly sitting in her seat in the school auditorium. The school administrator along with the vice principal and a few boring teachers were talking about school behavior. Such as calling things, 'Gay', was innapropriate, cursing, rumors, things teenagers ignored all together.

"One more year of this shit until we're free." Gina's friend Kiara chimed in, putting her feet up on the seat in front of her. Chelsea Turner looked over and glared.

"Hey!"  
"Zip it, ginger." Chelsea practically snarled at Kiara, turned back to face the front. Kiara continued to kick at Chelsea's chair.

"Cut it out! We're seniors, can't you_ grow up_ already?"

"Not until I'm eighteen sweet cheeks." Kiara winked.

"Screw you lesbo."  
"I'm not a lesbian! I bet you are. I always catch you staring at me."  
"Because I am. Since your so hard to miss with all that baby fat."

"Take that back, Susan Boyle!"

"Ugh." Chelsea just turned to face the front. Gina lifted an eyebrow at her friends behavior. She looked at her.

"What? She pissed me off." Gina simply shook her head, smirking. Two punk kids, Jeremy and Ember sat behind the two friend, chuckling as they whispered back and forth to one another.

"Marilyn Manson squared is on the roll again." Kiara said, speaking loud so the two heard.

"Do you have to fight with everyone?"

"Yep."

"Shh!" School psychologist Leona Davis demanded.

"Ugly whore thinks she can control us." A voice said. The girls turned and saw their three friends Brian, Cody, and Lisa.

"Hey, babes." Lisa grinned. Cody leaned in and kissed his girlfriend Gina.

"Not here, Code." Gina rolled her eyes at her boyfriends behavior.

"Would you idiots shut your fucking mouths!?" School nobody, Heather Bodly hissed.

"Go make some friends." Kiara retorted.

"Now that we FINALLY, have your attention --" Miss. Davis spoke again.

"Like hell you do." Brian spoke. The four sets of double doors in each corner of the auditiorium all slammed open at once after a few moments, everyone quieting at the loud noise and turning their heads. Men in all black and guns ran in, causing students to scream, some to start running and screaming. Several men ran in, one knocking Principal Jeraldo over the head, causing him to fall to the ground, head bleeding.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" One man screamed in to the microphone. "Or we'll start blowing heads off!" No one calmed down.

"Holy SHIT, I'm outta here." Kiara got up and ran towards the nearest exit.

"KIARA!" Gina screamed. She turned suddenly and a shot went off, a bullet slamming in to her head violently. Kiara fell to the ground, eyes wide open. A piercing scream sounded as cheerleader Diata Cote fell to the ground, repeatidly getting kicked in the rips. She cried out in agony as a dagger was stabbed through her eyes, then the other side of her head, silencing her.

"Oh my god!" Lisa squeaked. Freaking out, Heather Bodly jumped up and ran, just to be grabbed by a man, pulling her tightly to him. She was hysterical.

"Please...please!" In hysterics, she begged, not thinking clearly. The man lifted a dagger and stabbed her straight through the head and threw her violently to the ground.

"On the ground! Now!" Gina hissed, pulling Cody, and Brian down. A man grabbed Lisa and pulled her.

"Hey beauty, whats your name."

"FUCK YOU!" The tough beauty queen screamed in his face. She was always a fighter. She kneed him in the crotch and turned to run when he wrapped an arm around her and snapped her neck easily.

"NO!!" Brian screamed, who'd been in love with Lisa since the eigth grade. Chelsea was grabbed by a different person dressed in black, who licked the side of her face in a creepy motion.

"You taste delicious." He said in a low vicious voice. Chelsea screamed before having a knife stabbed in to her chest rather harshly. He took it out and stabbed her again in the splein, causing blood to spill out of her mouth. Leona Davis had her head banged in to the wall over and over until blood was seeping out of her scalp, and a crunch was heard.

Someone who heard Brian scream threw him in to the wall and punched him in the face over and over. Cody held Gina's mouth closed as she cried hysterically. The man lifted his gun and shot Brian three times in the chest. He fell to the floor, the light dimming in his eyes.

"No..." Gina cried quietly. Two figures approached the outcasts Jeremy and Ember.

"Leave us ALONE!" Jeremy demanded, getting stabbed in the neck easily.

"JEREMY!!!" Ember cried, getting shot in the head. Her body fell limply on top of Jeremy. One walked up to Gina and Cody.

"No. Please!" Cody screamed. He reached down and smirked at Gina.

"Hey baby."  
"Shut your mouth!" Cody yelled, turning the attention back to him.

"Don't, Cody!" Gina cried. He had his throat slit easily, and held on to his neck as blood spilled out, coughing, soon losing too much and paling, falling on Gina, eyes blank and empty.

"NO!!!!" A gun was lifted to Gina's head.

BANG

XX

"Would you idiots shut your fucking mouths!?" School nobody, Heather Bodly hissed.

"Go make some friends." Kiara retorted. Gina blinked, tears rushing down her face. Was it happening? She blinked, remembering what happened next.

"Now that we finally have your attention..." Gina whispered, but loud enough for them to hear. Her friends looked at her weirdly.

"Now that we FINALLY, have your attention --" Miss. Davis spoke again.

"Dude, how'd you know she was gonna say that?" Lisa looked impressed.

"Because Miss. Davis is that predictable." Cody roared in laughter.

"No. We're going to die." Gina stood up. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. She was hysterical. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Miss. Diax, quiet down!" The vice principal demanded.

"No! We have to leave NOW!"

"Shut your mouth, Diax!" Jeremy shouted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Cody defended. Various students got up and started fighting with one another.

"THAT'S IT! All of you OUT!" The teachers pushed at the students, making them leave.

"What in god's name!?" Miss. Davis, glared, scolding.

"Ask _Gina_." Ember crossed her arms. Leona looked to Gina.

"What's going on?"

"I saw it.."

"What?"

"I saw men..With guns. They walked in and they killed us all. ALL of us!" Gina cried.

"She's high. Thats the only explanation!" Chelsea said.

"Shut your mouth, loser!" Lisa huffed in anticipation.

"Thats enough!"

"No.." Gina wiped her eyes furiously.

"You must have..I don't know. Fallen asleep. Imagined it." Leona said.

"It was real. I saw it." Diata Cote tapped her foot boredly, wanting to get back inside, not even knowing why she was dragged out in the first place.

"I didn't even fight with anybody!" Diata screamed.

"For crying out loud.." Heather rolled her eyes. Everyones heads snapped to the hallway leading to the auditorium, where they had just come from when they heard loud screams, then gun shots going off. Leona's eyes widened.

"Stay here." She headed over and moments later she got back, cell phone out, dialing 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

XX

Her phone rang for the third time that night. Gina glared at it, willing it to just stop. She wanted to suffer in silence. Even though it wasn't her felt, she still had felt partly responsible. Some of her friends were dead. And many classmates. Teachers too. Her phone binged with another voicemail. Picking it up she pressed 1, deciding to listen to the message.

"Gina, it's Lisa. Please pick up...Look, I know your upset. We all are. Our friends are dead. Uhm, Brian and I are researching something. You may get mad, but it's about your uh..preminition. I know you don't believe in that sort of spooky ghost stuff, but this is real shit, okay Gina!? Brian was unsure, but I managed to convince him in to helping me. We're still looking. Just, call me okay? Please?" After a small sigh, Lisa hung up. Gina's eyes filled with tears again. Dialing Lisa, Lisa picked up almost immediately.

"Gina! Thank god."

"It wasn't a fucking preminition! It was a hallucination! A coincidence!"

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you? A damn _coincidence._ You need a better excuse, Gina. What kind of coincidence is that? A little too real if you ask me. You said men were going to come in with guns. Two minutes later, they DID! Because of you, I'm alive. So are the others." Gina gulped.

"Did you find anything?" Lisa was shocked at the question. She expected to be hung up on."

"Actually, uh yeah. Me and Brian--"

"On the topic of you and Brian. Whats up?'

"-What do you mean?"

"You do realize the only reason he helped was because he loves you.."

"What?" Lisa snorted. "Uh, no."

"Uh, yes."

"Whatever." Lisa changed the subject back to the preminition. "You won't believe how many times something like this has happened! First one recorded is with a teenager named Alex Browning. Had a preminition of the plane crashing. Got seven people off the plane. On take off, the plane exploded. All of the survivors started dying one by one, in the _exact_ order they would have died in if they had stayed on the plane."

"...Wow." Gina said quietly.

"Another time, a car accident. A chick named Kimberly saw it, saved a bunch of drivers. Same thing, people died. Another time, a roller coaster ride called Devils kettle--"

"I went on the ride once! They re-opened it...Son of a bitch.." Brian interuppted.

"Anyways. A girl named Wendy Christensen had a preminition of it crashing and got some people off the coaster. It crashed. The hydrolics..And uhm, they all died too."

"Oh god.."

"One thing though.."

"What?" Gina asked.

"There are five survivors."

"What!?"  
"Two people from the plane incident. And three from the rollar coaster incident. Also two from the car accident but they're out of commision."

"What do you mean, out of commision?"

"It's a weird story. It says this policeman guy went nuts and smothered her with a pillow! They were dating apparentely. Then he killed himself with his gun. To this day, there's no explanation. He didn't have any history of violence. They would have had an autopsy..but a mysterious FIRE burned both bodies. Police think he took drugs or something."

"Jesus...back to the survivors! We need to figure this out. If what you're saying is true..Which I doubt highly...We'll die."

"I know. And I've always believed in forces and shit like this. The survivors are... Alex Browning and Clear Rivers from the plane crash. Also, Wendy Christensen. Julie Christensen and Kevin Fischer from the roller coaster kaboom."

"So we can ask them, right?"  
"If they're not totally CRAZY. I already found Wendy's address online. Not so much luck with the others though. But Julie must be related to her, same last name. And they probably know where Kevin Fischer is since he was apart of it too."

"Great! So we can, talk to her?"

"I guess. But.."

"You're not sure if you believe this right?" Gina asked. "Me too. It seems kind of.."

"Far fetched?"

"Way."

XX

Kiara Zinger hummed to her radio which was playing love game by Lady Gaga as she spun around the room, checking herself out in the mirror in her new skirt and blouse.

"Can you say sexy!?" She screamed to the mirror, smirking. Her bathroom door was open, water running in the bathtub. Stripping out of the clothes, she put on a robe, tying a knot on it. The fan above her was on, getting her a bit chilly. Her laptop was still on, she had been chatting with Cody, freaking out. He was worried about Gina. She wasn't returning his phone calls, but she told him not to worry about it. Falling back on the bed she picked up her seventeen magazine, latest issue.

"Lets see whats in style, hmm Pookie?" Kiara called to her small white terrier who was chewing on a small bone in the corner of the room. Sitting up to read it, she reached for her water and sipped it absent mindedly.

Little did Kiara know, the fan was loose. She walked in to the bathroom to check the water again. It was at the top, but she liked it so high it was over flowing, that way the bubbles could surround her, the air warm. Going through her cabinet she took out shavers, nail clippers, scissors and a nail filer. She placed them on the counter next to the sink.

Back in the bedroom, she sat down on the bed again, impatiently waiting for the water to rise more. Her fan loosened even more, a nail holding part in place falling to the floor next to her. She hadn't noticed. Another nail fell and Kiara slowly looked up, hearing it. The fan smashed down suddenly hitting her across the face hard and falling on her lap. It stopped spinning, managing to cut her arm.

"Holy shit!" She squeaked. Shoving it off of her, she breathed rapidly. "Stupid fucking fan." Standing up, she slipped on the water, now realizing the water HAD over flowed. Slipping across the water, she fell on to the tiled floor in the bathroom, the bang shaking the contents on the counter, sending the scissors flying down and in to her head, blood spurting out. Her breathing immediately stopped, eyes wide, frozen in dead fear.

XX

Tears fell down from Gina's eyes.

"It really is happening." Brian whispered, standing next to Cody who had just recently been explained about the pattern, and deaths design. Lisa threw her cell phone on to the bed. Kiara's cousin Tilly had just called her and told her the news. Lisa didn't look remoursful, but angry. She turned to Gina.

"Who's next?"

"What?" Gina asked, voice weak and tired.

"I said whos fucking next!? Huh!? Who's next on the list!? You saw it! Who died second!? TELL ME!"

"I don't—I don't know."

"Yes you do. You fucking know and you're gonna tell me! Do you hear me!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Gina screamed. Lisa sat down quietly. "It's time we find Wendy Christensen." Gina whispered.

XX

They arrived at a beautiful big house and they walked up to the house. It was late at night, but they couldn't wait until morning. Everyone, being too afraid, Cody rolled his eyes and walked ahead, knocking on the door, then ringing it twice.

"Stop! She'll get mad and she won't help us." Lisa said. The door opened and a woman who looked about 40 opened it. That didn't make sense. According to the news, Wendy was now 19 years old. Alex and Clear should be 20, and Julie should be 17.

"What do you want?" The woman asked bitterly.

"You look, upset.." Brian offered.

"You'd be upset too if both of your daughters were lunatics, claiming they were in contact with death...Uhm, I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Wendy Christensen." Gina said, predicting this woman was her mother.

"She doesn't live here anymore!" The woman spat.

"Where does she live..?"

"With her foolish boyfriend who got her in to this mess, and her younger sister... 28 Loural Avenue.." The woman said, before looking at them suspicously. "Who are you anyway?"

"We need her help." Cody spoke.

"Whatever. I'm Farrah." She said. "You can go now." Farrah said, the bitterness coming back.

"Right." Lisa grabbed Gina's hand and the group of four headed away from the house.

"Great. Now we have to head all the way to Loural." Gina hissed.

"Where's that? Far?" Lisa asked.

"20 minutes. Far when your lifes in danger." They got back in the car, Gina and Cody in the front.

"You need to think, G. Who died next?" Gina closed her eyes tightly, Cody glancing at her from the drivers seat. Everyone was quiet, letting her do her thing. She was brought back in to the vision, seeing blood. Pulled back out again.

"I-I can't." She cried.

"You CAN! You need to! To save us! You, your future with Cody! Whatever gets you to do this!" Lisa said.

"Do me a favor. If we live through this. Don't be a therapist." Gina commented sourly, closing her eyes agin. After a moment, she opened her eyes again.

"Diata. Diata's next."

"The whore? Oh. We don't need to save her." Lisa relaxed.

"Yes we do!" Gina rolled her eyes.

"Where should we head first?" Cody gripped the wheel.

"Wendy's. We might not even need to tell Diata if she can help us. Which we want to avoid at all costs. Diata's evil." Gina responded.

"Uhm.." Brian started. "Who's after Diata?"

"Won't matter. Not if we stop this."

"...And if we don't?" Gina just glanced at him, not bothering to answer.

**TBC**

**Reviews make chapters come faster...**

**And they make me ultra happy...**

**So... If you don't review..**

**It will be YOUR final destination.**

**  
BWAHAHAHA**


	2. Reunion

**If anyones still reading this, THANK YOU, and I hope you like it.**

**XX**

The ride wasn't that long since they were rushing. Lisa was secretly freaking out, Brian was terrified, Cody was worried, and Gina was feeling responsible. When they finally arrived at their destination they all got out of the car, inwardly panicking.

"Are we ready for this?" Lisa asked. Everyone paused before Cody opened his mouth,

"Come on." They all went up to the house. It was now much later.

"They might not even answer. Maybe we should head back!" Lisa said quickly.

"No! We need to do this." Gina said, knocking on the door. After no answer, she rang it too. Locks were head being unbolted before the door swung open violently. A young girl stood there, not much younger then the four friends.

"What?" She asked.

"We're looking for a Wendy Christensen." Cody said. The younger girls eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you want with my sister?"

"You're Julie Christensen?" Lisa chimed in, looking impressed.

"..Yeah."

"It's okay. Something similar happened to us..Uhm, my friend over here, Gina Diax had a preminition that gu—" She was interuppted as Julie's eyes widened.

"WENDY!" Julie screamed. More then one persons foot steps came barelling down the stairs in worry that something happened to Julie. The door went wider and there stood Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer.

"Who are these people?" Wendy asked.

XX

They all sat in the livingroom in front of a fireplace.

"I see..." Wendy said.

"So how do we beat it?" Asked Lisa, fear in her eyes.

"..Beat it?" Kevin asked, waiting for them to clarify.

"Beat _it. _Death." She clarified. Wendy sucked in a shaky breath.

"You can't beat death."

"But, you're alive. So is Alex Browning and Clear Rivers, right?" Mentioned Brian.

"Yes..But we never beat it. You know how death, skips people when they're saved?"

"Yeah, we read about that.." Cody said.

"Well, we just keep saving each other. We safety proofed our house." Wendy said. She pointed to the grate in front of the fireplace, keeping people from getting too close. Then pointed to the shelf above it, objects taped to it, also pointing towards the kitchen.

"Whats in there?" Gina brought up.

"A kitchen is a dangerous place. We're still in danger there so we try to avoid cooking and just order or go out, but we occasionally do. But we are _very _careful. We watch every step we take. Look up, down, all around us for any potential harm. You can call us paranoid, but I call us safe. I mean...as we possibly can be. But death is still all around us." Wendy continued.

"Do Alex and Clear do a similar thing, I mean if you know them?" Cody said.

"We do occasionally see each other, but not too often just in case death finds an opportunity and tries to crush us all at once."

"On that positive note.." Lisa began. "There's no way to stop it?"

"If there is, we've never found it...Well actually. One person did."

"Who?"

"Kimberly. From the--"

"Car accident." Lisa finished.

"Right." Wendy said. "New life stops death."

"So...have a baby?" Lisa coughed.

"No. She misinterperted it at first, yeah. She thought it meant have a baby. And one of the survivors did. But it didn't stop. What they really meant, was the last person in the chain dying." Wendy swallowed. "I wanted too. I did. But.." She stopped speaking, getting choked on her tears.

"Baby, you know you can't. We need you." Kevin whispered.

"But Kimberly did it, and she lived..I mean, she was brought back at a hospital. But thats the only way. The chances of Wendy getting brought back is very low. Kimberly was lucky." Julie said.

"Up until her boyfriend _killed_ her." Brian said, angrily. "No matter what death'll win."  
"The only way of death losing is if Gina--"  
"Dies." Gina interuppted. Her eyes were blank, unseeing.

"Gina..." Cody started.

"No. Don't." Gina shook her head, eyes getting filled with unshed tears. She blinked them away. Sighing, Kevin leaned back.

"You need to get all of the survivors here. We need to keep them save."  
"We talked about this." Julie whispered. "They'll get us involved and we'll-"

"We're _already_ involved!" Wendy shouted. Julie nodded and her chin wrinkled in anticipation of crying.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said quickly, escaping to the comfort of privacy.

"Julie.." Wendy tried to call her back but the door slammed.

"Is that—safe? Her being alone?" Lisa asked.

"She's fine. Right now death is targeting Kevin. Like I said, it skips you if someone saves you. And well, we keep doing it. It's never ending." Wendy explained.

XX

Diata ran her fingers through blonde hair, staring down at her homework.

"Blah blah blah." She said angrily, circling choice A) of the homework, not bothering to read the worksheets question. The light plugged in to the wall shining down on the paper suddenly short circuited and it blacked out, the bulb going out. "Son of a bitch." She muttered, flicking the bulb of the lamp. She bit her lip in pain at the small burn on her finger. "Mother FUCKER!" She screamed in the pitch black of the room, falling back off her chair on to the ground.

"Can't see shit.." She said to herself, crawling around the floor looking for the door. Her bedroom was quite large in her manor home because of how rich her father was. The pins on her poster on the wall began to push themselves out and fell on the floor in front of her. She started crawling more when two small very sharp things pricked in to her hand. She screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She pulled the two pins out and threw them across the room, whimpering slightly holding her hand. Glancing up at the barely seen poster because of the darkness of the room, she glared at Joe Jonas' photo. "Fuck you, Jonas." Finally reaching the door, she was about to stand when a noise startled her. Her fathers feet were slamming against the floor in the hallway on his way over.

"DIATA! WHERE ARE MY CAR KEYS!?" He demanded. She was going to answer but the door slammed open, hitting Diata Cote across the head heard, the force slamming her head to the ground, snapping her neck. "Diata!" He screamed, kneeling down.

XX

Gina had just gotten off the phone with everyone on the list other then Diata who wasn't picking up her phone. Which was a shock since she was always near it. God forbid she missed a call about who was cheating on who. Of course everyone else thought Gina was absolutely crazy. Leona Davis, the psychologist, had suggested Gina take a "Personal day" and be with herself. That after what happened, it was no wonder she was feeling so upset. Gina then explained the premonition, and with no explanation Leona agreed after a lot of convincing.

"Anyone not coming?" Kevin asked, handing a cup of coffee to Wendy. Julie had went upstairs to sleep. Julie had school in the morning. She almost dropped out for safety hazards, but decided she didn't want to give up on life.

"Heather thinks we were pranking her and called me a selfish, spoiled bitch, but I kept trying to get her to come, so she finally did agree..After using her dads freaky tracking stuff to make sure we really were here." Gina blinked. "Also, Ember has always believed in stuff like this, so shes coming. And obviously Jeremy is coming, he would never let her come alone. And last, Chelsea is coming but she thinks this is going to be some cruel trick. And said if it is, she's sueing us.." She finished.

"Well then, we should start making up beds." Wendy said. "Come on, Kev. Let's get some blankets and pillows from the closet. He was about to follow her when she stopped him. "On second thought, I got it. You stay with them, they need you to explain a bit more about deaths design, and help them figure out whos next." She headed down the hallway. Kevin turned to them.

"Uh..any questions?"

"No." Lisa shook her head.

"Right then." He layed on the couch, putting his feet on the arm rest.

"Wendy seems really mature to be 20.." Gina pointed out.

"After what she's been through, she kind of had no choice but to grow up. Plus shes always been controlling, but she was funner I guess. She's still really fun. Just, only when her minds off of death and, now that you guys are here, she's constantly reminded of it. Just when she'd forgotten about it."

"Sorry.." Gina mumbled.

"Don't be. You need help, we're here. Just, try not to make Wendy upset. You saw how emotional she got before about the last person in the chain dying." Kevin said. Gina swallowed again.

XX

Heather Bodly was in her car, muttering to herself about how this was a trap and she was stupid for going.

"No. They're the stupid ones. They've always been stupid! Thinking I'd fall for it." She kept driving though. "I'm going to go in there and tell them I knew ALL along! Yep, that's what I'll do." Heather smirked, unknown to her that the car was leaking at the bottom.

"Ridiculous they are. Stupid. Fools. Really thinking I'll fall for it!? Those bitches and those dumb men who think they're hot, are DEAD to me!" Were her last words, right before her car exploded.

XX

Kevin glanced out the window behind the curtain, seeing the first car pull up.

"Guys." He called. The four ran over. "Where's Wendy?"

"Haven't seen her since she went to put the beds together." Lisa said as Gina pulled the door open. Leona Davis and Chelsea came out of the same car.

"Heard she was coming, brought her. The only reason I'm here is to find out how you knew." Miss. Davis said, getting straight to the point.

"Glad you could make it, Miss. Davis." Lisa said sarcastically, stepping aside. She glanced around carefully before walking in with Chelsea. Moments later then next car showed up, Jeremy and Ember walking out. Everyone gathered in the livingroom. Wendy walked in with Kevin at her side.

"You're--" The counselor started.

"Wendy Christensen. This is Kevin Fischer."

"The survivors." Leona added.

"Kevin, why don't you call Clear and Alex. Get them down here. If we can save them, we can save us all." He nodded and ran to go get the phone. Wendy let Gina explain everything to them about the preminition, the chain, what would happen, getting skipped, everything.

"I'm sorry, but this is absolutley crazy." Leona Davis laughed.

"Kiara's dead. Coincidence?" Gina asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry we all lost so many students, and your friends. But, this is just--" Leona was interuppted by Lisa's cell phone ringing. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened after the answer.

"What?" Gina asked.

"What is it?" Ember asked, slightly curious. Lisa hung up, frozen.

"Diata and Heather are dead." Tears slipped down her face.

"What!?" Leona's eyes widened in fear.

"Holy shit." Chelsea said quietly.

"Oh my god." Ember said, laying her head in to Jeremy's neck. He wrapped his arm around her. Kevin walked back in, and looked shocked seeing everyones stricken face.

"What happened?"

"Diata and Heather." Wendy turned to him.

"Oh, shit."

"Who's next?" Leona said in a low, deep voice. Gina looked down.

"I have to think. First it was Kiara..Diata was next..Heather...Oh god. Lisa's next." Lisa's heart sank in solid fear. Brian looked at her in terror.

"No..." Lisa went hysterical and Brian hugged her to him. "No!!" She cried. "I don't wanna die."

"Fuck.." Ember said, eyes wide. Chelsea licked her dry lips and shook her head.

"But we can find a way to save her right? Intervene?" Brian looked at Wendy and Kevin hopefully.

"Right! We can. And we will. Just keep her in company, in front of everyone. Make sure someones near her at all times. She'll be okay." Kevin said. Brian nodded.

"You'll be okay." He told her in her ear, kissing her head. Wendy looked at Kevin.

"Clear and Alex are on their way."

"Good." Wendy said, sighing. "I'm tired. We have a guest bedroom and all of your sleeping bags are there. I suggest you make sure Lisa's placed in the safest area possible." Wendy said simply before heading up the stairs.

"Wendy. Wendy, wait." Kevin ran up after her. Once they got to the top of the stairs she turned to him questioningly.

"What?" She asked in exhuastion, not wanting to bother.

"I know why you're upset. Them being here. It's reminding you of our lives. Of what we have to deal with. Who we've lost. What we can never do. Or have." Wendy just stared at him. He knew her too well.

"But you're wrong." He started. "We can do all of those things. And have it. You just have to actually want it. Not stray away from it. We CAN do this. And you know it! If you didn't, why would you even bother? You know it's true. We'll be okay." She nodded and he hugged her to him tightly. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Wendy."  
"Love you too, Kev." She whispered back.

Back in the guest room, everyone was getting in to their spots. Brian made sure he slept on a pillow next to Lisa and got as close to her as possible without her getting mad. She was too upset to yell kept her away from all windows, lights, closets, anything that could even be remotely dangerous. People slept on every side of her, and she silently cried herself to sleep.

XX

At three AM the door was knocked on. After a long silence, Julie finally got up and made her way down, opening the door.

"Hm?" She asked, sleepily. She blinked a few times as her vision cleared and she saw who was there. "Clear, Alex!" She shouted, waking up immediately. Julie excitedly wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged him, then Clear.

"How are you?" Clear asked.

"Good, you."

"Actually, good. Especially since we _might_ find a way to, stop this nonsense." Alex had his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and Julie stepped aside allowing them in and closing the door lightly behind them, bolting it shut.

"Wanna sleep in the guest room or the living room? The guest room is being occupied by the group of kids and one teacher I assume Kevin told you about."

"He did. We'll take the living room." Alex smirked.

"You guys seem very awake for three AM."  
"What can I say? We're excited! This way we can make it to 21 and legally drink." Alex joked lightly. Clear hit his chest.

"Well, my ambitions are much higher then _legally drinking_." Julie smiled at them.

"Seeya in the morning." She headed back up the steps and Alex dropped the two backpacks with their clothes in it. Too tired to change, Alex lay on the long couch and Clear stared, hesitant.

"What?"

"There's not enough room." She pouted.

"Sure there is." He patted his stomach and she couldn't help but laugh. Clear lay on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

"Night."

"G'night." He said, drifting to sleep soon.

XX

The next morning, Wendy headed down the steps once she changed in to her everyday clothes. No one was up yet. She screamed loudly as soon as she saw two figures on the couch. The two immediately woke up and sat up. Wendy held her heart.

"Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She scowled.

"Apologies." Alex said.

"How'd you get in anyway? And when?"

"Three AM. Julie let us in." Clear explained.

"Oh." Wendy said, right before more then one pair of foot steps were heard barreling down the stairs. Everyone was up.

"Heard a scream.." Kevin said.

"That was me being shocked at them being here." Wendy pointed to Clear and Alex who shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh hey, I just noticed. Your hairs brown again." Julie said, looking at Clears hair.

"Well you _were_ half asleep..Like it?"  
"Yeah. Only ever saw photos of you with brown hair but you look great. You should get green highlights!"  
"Pass.." Clear grinned. Lisa seemed quiet, when she was usually loud and funny. Moving down the stairs, she glanced at them up and down.

"So you're Alex Browning." She finally said, everyone quiet as they stared at her in pity. Alex guessed she was next because of everyones reactions.

"Yeah."

"Always thought your story was cool." She said in a small voice.

"You okay, Lisa?" Brian asked, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Whatever." She looked away. He frowned. He knew she was scared.

"Uhm, I'll make some breakfast." Wendy said, walking in to the kitchen.

"Theres like a million people though." Ember snorted.

"Who cares?" Jeremy said. She shrugged.

"Alex Browning." He turned. "I'm Leona Davis. School psychologist." He nodded slowly. "You're really him. From flight 180..Amazing."

"Uh, yeah. Heh." Alex shifted, feeling strange under the spotlight.

"She's from flight 180 too!" He said, not wanting the spotlight on him anymore.

"Yeah, but Alex had the preminition." She immediately rejected the invitation for attention. She wasn't the type that like to be out in the open, exposed. Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"You guys can sit.." He said, seeing everyone was still on the stairs. Everyone went to the couch and sat down. They were quiet, not knowing what to say or do. Kevin made his way down the stairs when the unstable step he got on broke in and his leg fell through and he was in up to his waiste.

"Kevin!" Alex called. Alex, Clear, Gina and Cody ran over to help. Hearing the commotion, Wendy ran over and pushed past them.

"Kevin, are you alright??"

"Shit. I don't know. My leg stings.." Cody and Alex pulled Kevin up.

"He's fuckin stuck.." Cody said. They kept pulling and got him off, pulling him to the couch and dropping him on the unoccupied one.

"He's really hurt. We need an ambulance." His leg was bleeding too much. Wendy grabbed the phone and dialed 911 as fast as she could.

**TBC**


	3. Wild Fire and Hospitals

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter three times...**

**XX**

Wendy, Gina, Cody, Brian, and Lisa were in the waiting room of McKinley hospital, waiting for any information from Dr. Andres on Kevins current condition. Wendy was inwardly panicking, knees drawn to her chest as she hugged them tightly.

"He'll be okay, Wen." Gina said, patting the distressed girls knee. Wendy glowered at her, angrily.

"How do you know that? What if he's going through really painful surgery right now!?"

"He'd be under anesthesia."

"Which he may never wake up from." Wendy continued to find every bad thing that could possibly happen, listing them in her mind.

"Wendy, you need to calm down." Gina sighed. Cody got up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Gina looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going to get something from the snack machine. Want anything?" Lisa, Brian, and Gina shook their heads.

"Nah. I'll pass." Lisa said. He turned to Wendy who was unresponsive.

"Wendy?" Cody shifted uncomfortably when her cold stare turned to him.

"No." She said icily, looking back down at the ground.

"Uh, okay." Cody cleared his throat at the sudden tension, and turned, walking to the machine. Moments later, the doctor walked out.

"Uh..Wendy Christensen?" The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes, yes. That's me. Is he okay?" Wendy stood up, running over. Dr. Andres smiled warmly at her panic.

"Kevin is going to be _fine._ He went through surgery on his leg and got stitches. He shouldn't move his leg unless absolutely necessary, the stitches could break. Bring him back tomorrow to have the stitches removed, ask for Dr. Andres."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that kind of soon?"

"Not in this case. His leg wasn't hurt too badly. He'll have to stay in a wheelchair until then." Wendy nodded vigorously.

"Thanks so much. Really. Thank you."

"No problem. He's just resting."  
"Can I see him?" She asked hopefully. Dr. Andres seemed to consider it, and after a hesitated moment, he nodded.

"Alright, but try not to wake him up."

"Of course." He led her down the hallway. Watching them go, Brian turned to Lisa.

"I'm glad he's okay." He said.

"Me too. Wendy would never keep helping us." Lisa leaned back against the chair as Gina threw an outdated magazine down on to the table which supported Lisa's legs.

"Can we uhm..talk? Privately?" Brian asked.

"Why?"  
"Just..because."

"Sure..I guess. Let's go outside." Gina raised an eyebrow and decided to let the pair talk. She didn't have to be a psychic, which she sort of was, to know what was about to happen.

**XX**

Wendy ran in to the room and practically tore the curtain open in a hurry to see her boyfriend. She grinned when she saw him. He was okay. Dr. Andres simply shook his head grinning, and left to leave the two to each other.

"Kevin!" He blinked his eyes open and she ran over, engulfing him in a tight hug. He returned it, pulling her tightly to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh god, I missed you." He said.

"You're okay. How do you feel?" Wendy asked as they broke apart.

"Mostly numb. No pain. But if you poked it, I probably _would_ feel pain..So don't." Wendy laughed.

"You think I'm so cruel that I'd abuse my own boyfriend?" She gave him a mock angry look. Kevin laughed and took her smaller hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"I love you." He said seriously.

"I love you too, silly." She moved to lean against the bed next to him. There was just barely enough room for them to lay next to each other.

"You were unconscious during the surgery, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I was just debating on whether or not I was going to sue." He chuckled.

"Calm down, Wen. We'll be okay." Wendy's smile faded.

"I'm next ya know.."

"Yeah." Kevin whispered. "But _you_ will be okay!"

"Kev...It's time to face the facts."

"No, Wendy. I'm tired of your negativity. Be happy. We will be okay. How many times do I have to tell you this shit before you get it through your head?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Well it's not like I have a choice!" He sighed. "Look..I love you more then anything. But please, please...Just be happy. What kind of example are you setting for your sister? Or those other kids?"

"Don't try to guilt me out of this, Kevin. I'm sorry I'm so negative, but excusme if I'm a little iffy about DYING. It's only a _huge_ deal."

"That's where you messed up, Wen. Stop there. You're not going to die. I can promise you that. It's been a year since the accident and we're still going strong. We're together, Julie was seeing a boy..True they broke up now, but that's just showing how much we've all grown. And how much more that we _can_ grow." After a hesitated moment, Wendy gave in and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kevin, your more then right."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kevin shifted. "I was thinking....Maybe when this is all over, maybe...No. Nevermind."

"No, what?"

"It doesn't matter." Kevin shrugged her off.

"Of course it does. If it matters to you, it matters to me. What do you want to do after it's all over?"

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. It can't be if you thought it. And want it."

"Uh.." He licked his lips. "Maybe when this is over. All of it..Maybe we could...Get married..or something." At her look Kevin took a deep breath and spoke again. "I told you it was stupid. Just forget about it."

"It's not stupid. It's-It's a great idea." She smiled.

"Well, I didn't really—Wait...R-Really?" Wendy quickly nodded.

"Yeah. I love you, and as far as I can tell, you love me too. So why shouldn't we?"

"I do." Kevin reassured quickly. "I want to marry you."

"So let's get married." A broad grin broke over his face and he grabbed her, hugging her again, then kissing her all over her face before landing one on her mouth.

"I love you!" She laughed.

"I love you too." Wendy leaned back again and let him hold her hand, his free arm around her. "Maybe we could also..Go on vacation? Not just you and me but..everyone. Julie of course, and Clear, and Alex. Maybe even Gina's friends and her. If they're not too busy with school and their parents let them.. They probably won't, but it's still nice to ask." Wendy smiled. "We could go to Cancun, Mexico. Or Hawaii." She laughed. "We'll have fun. Won't we?"

"Yeah. We'll have fun." After he said that she continued to babble about what they could do.

"The girls would suntan on the beach and the guys would do..whatever guys do. Of course we'd have to bring our own bottled water because theirs is like defected since it's unhealthy and stuff there." She continued to go on. Kevin let her ramble and absent mindedly rubbed his thumb over her hand. The small dream of hers was far-fetched, but he wasn't about to tell her it probably wouldn't happen. He'd finally convinced her they'd be okay. Kevin vowed he'd do anything in his power to keep the two most important women in his life alive.

He loved Wendy. A year ago he never would have guessed. Julie may have been Wendy's sister, but she was a sister to him too. He loved his family. And they'd be okay.

"We'll have fun." Kevin repeated.

**XX**

Lisa leaned against the sign in front of the building, staring at Brian as he attempted to gather himself.

"Uh..okay." He cleared his throat.

"What exactly did you want to tell me? It's freezing so get it over with." Lisa held herself as a chill went up her spine, goosebumps covering her arms. She had a bad feeling. It was dark and cold, and crickets were chirping. The shadows of the trees, and their leaves made it look like the shadows were dancing, the sound of the wind blowing scaring Lisa more then Brian's strange behavior.

"Well. I wanted you to know..." Brian just decided to let it out. "I've liked you for a really long time. A _really_ long time. Yes, me. Your best friend. The person you make fun of all the time. You say my 'emo' hair is stupid, that I'll never get good grades, and I'm the palest person you know." Lisa smirked at the memories. "But, being near you..I just. I love you Lisa." She blinked. "I'm sorry if this is a shock, but it's the truth."

"Oh." Lisa cleared her throat. "So..you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She kissed him suddenly. In shock Brian froze, but felt himself respond. Moments later the sign behind her began to creak. Then the inevitable happened. It fell. Brian grabbed her arm and pulled her arm so hard he may have sprained it, throwing her to the ground with him as it fell down on to the ground with a hard PLUNK.

"Y-You saved my life." Lisa shivered, fear prickling down her spine, the cold grass against her skin.

"And it skipped you."

"So who's next?" Her eyes widened.

**XX**

Back at the house, everyone hung out in the living room, the fireplace on, but of course the grid was closed. Leona warmed her hands, before moving back to the couch and sitting down. The only ones missing were Julie, Clear, and Alex, who were out getting bagels.

"I sure hope he's okay." Leona rubbed her arm. Chelsea stood up.

"This is ridiculous. We're hanging out like nothings happening. One of us is going to die. But that doesn't even matter, because we _all_ are!" Chelsea shouted angrily.

"This isn't needed right now Chelsea, alright?" Leona scolded.

"Shut your mouth! You may be in charge of me 7 hours every day, five days a week, but out of those times, you _don't_ control me. Comprende?" Chelsea hissed.

"Chelsea.." Ember started.

"Shut it wannabe! Your little black outfits with the stripes and the stupid emo shit is really annoying."

"Emo isn't a word." Jeremy backfired.

"And your not cute."

"Leave him alone." Ember growled.

"That's enough! Chelsea, stop." Leona said.

"Why, why should I?" She turned to face them all. Nothings different here. If it wasn't for Gina-"

"If it wasn't for Gina, we'd be dead! Not even _having_ this discussion!" Ember interrupted.

"That may be so, but at least if I wasn't saved by her, I wouldn't have to deal with all of YOU!" Chelsea shouted. The candle on top of the shelf, in between two others, slowly began to edge her way.

"You all think your so important, so great. Great. You survived. Want a damn emmy? I survived too! And all I can think about is how I will die. And when." The candle fell down on to her hair, setting it on fire. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, running in circles, not thinking. Ember and Jeremy froze in shock. Leona fell out of her daze and grabbed the nearest blanket, running over to Chelsea.

"Stop moving!" Leona shouted as Chelsea ran. Not thinking clearly, Chelsea ran in to Leona, causing her to drop the blanket. The grid covering the fireplace slowly slid open as Chelsea slipped on the blanket and flew forward in to the fireplace, sliding in. She screamed for a few long seconds before her body went still, burnt to a crisp, fire surrounding her deceased body.

Leona screamed as loud as she could.

**XX  
**

Clear and Alex walked in with Julie just as the police were leaving.

"What was that about?" Julie asked, seeing the stricken faces. Her eyes widened in realization. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Dead." Ember said as if it was the simplest word in the world. But it held so much more meaning.

"What!? How!?" Clear shouted.

"She was set on fire." Ember pointed to the fireplace.

"Fuck!" Alex swore. "This has to stop_ now_." He said sourly. Clear dropped the bagels on the table.

"If anyone's still hungry."

"This is fucking ridiculous." Leona said. Ember and Jeremy were surprised. She never cursed at school.

"Leona.." Clear started.

"No. Don't you fucking start with me. You're 20 years old. You think because of what you've seen you're all grown up? Fuck you. Fuck all of you." She stood up, snarling. "Think your _so_ special because you survived this long? You don't know how I feel. I could be next for all I know! Doesn't matter either way. I'm still going to die!" She shouted.

"We are too!" Clear said back. "For gods sake my boyfriend is next. That's right, Alex saved me from a damn falling brick and it skipped me. But that was forever ago. And we thought it was over. Death hadn't bothered us in _so _long. And now its back. Its _back_. And it wants all of you, and more. And it won't stop. It'll never stop. I just wanna _live_! Is that so much to fucking ask!?" Clear screamed. Everyone was silent.

At the lack of response Clear shook her head. "Didn't think so. At least, it shouldn't be." She stalked off to the kitchen, storming in. Alex sighed and went to go after her when Ember stopped him.

"Let her cool off." The door opened and Lisa, Gina, Brian, and Cody walked in.

"We were able to figure out the list." Gina held up a piece of looseleaf paper, writing in pen stating all of the names on it.

"Who's next?" Asked Jeremy.

"Chelsea, then Miss. Davis." Gina said quietly. Leona seemed to have no reaction. She just swiftly turned and started up the stairs.

"She's kind of in shock. After what happened with Chelsea earlier, and now this."

"Wait..It already got Chelsea?" Cody asked.

"Earlier today." Ember said quietly, hugging self.

**XX**

In the kitchen, Clear started the stove. She didn't want bagels like everyone else had. She needed soup. It usually seemed to calm her down..

**XX**

"Damnit." Lisa sighed. Julie's eyes widened.

"Where's Kevin and Wendy? And is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He can get his stitches out tomorrow, and has to have a wheelchair until they get it out then."

"Good." Julie said. The chandelier above Alex began to shake, and soon it fell. Lisa saw and she pushed him shoving him and herself to safety as it crashed down.

"You saved my life.."

"Yeah well, you earned it. You've saved plenty." Lisa and Alex stood back up.

"Wait.." He said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Lisa just saved me... And..Clear." The kitchen exploded and everyone jumped to the ground for cover just in case. Alex looked up, mouth dropped open.

"CLEAR!!!" He screamed, jumping up to his feet and running towards the kitchen. The fire blocked his path. He fell to his knees and places his head in his hands and shook his head. Julie blinked away fresh tears.

"Oh god.." Gina whispered. Alex let out a shaky breath.

"Alex!"

"Clear?" He stood up and turned around. Clear was standing there.

"But--" Lisa looked more then confused.

"I wasn't in the kitchen..I mean—I was. But then I went outside to get some fresh air. I heard a kaboom and fell on the grass from the force, hence, grass stains. So..here I am. Something must have been wrong with the stove." Clear explained.

"Oh thank god." Alex pulled her to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Love ya too." She muttered.

"...What a day. Sha'll I call the fire department?" Ember said sarcastically.

"Definitely." Gina nodded. Ember flipped open her cellphone and dialed 911.

"You know, police are gonna start questioning our sanity." Brian said. Lisa hit his chest playfully.

**XX**

After the fire department left, and more questioning by the police, everyone went up to bed after a long exhausting day. No one got any sleep.

**TBC**


	4. Scream

**XX**

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen working on throwing out everything burned and cleaning everything else off. Lisa coughed for the seventh time as she dusted off the shelf.

"This is just terrible. Can I _please_ take a break?" Before anyone could answer the lock to the house jiggled, then opened. Wendy and Kevin walked in and everyone ran over and Julie hugged Kevin.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed.

"Yep. Good ol' doctors sitched me right up." He smirked. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Good to have you back, partner." Julie said.

"Pancakes all around." Clear and Alex began to hand out plates.

"Gracias." Lisa dug in to her food. Brian stared at her. "What?"

"You look like a grizzly bear." He said.

"Wow, thanks. You're a great boyfriend." Lisa's mouth dripped with sarcasm.

"Boyfriend?" Brian smirked in a silly way and she threw a piece of her pancake at him.

"Should I ask what happened to the kitchen?" Kevin walked in, but stepped out of it at the sudden smell of ash, smoke, and dry air.

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway." Gina swallowed. "Explosion. It was meant for Clear but she was outside."

"Yeah." Alex glanced at Clear, she gave him a smile back. Clear went to hand a plate to Wendy but she shook her head.

"Saw a guy bleeding to death brought in to the ER, and I am just too nauseous to eat."

"Okie dokie. Kevin?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving." He grabbed a plate. "Sick of hospital food." He quickly ate. Wendy laughed.

"So uhm..Guys." She clapped her hands together. "After this is over...Kevin and I want to go on vacation with all of you. If your parents let you."

"Where?" Julie grinned.

"Mexico. Cancun. Most likely."

"Nice!" Cody said.

"We should focus on what's happening right now.." Leona said.

"Of course. I'm just saying." Wendy agreed. "Okay. We need to talk about this. I hate to, but we need to. Gina. You need to write down everyone who will be dying."

"Well we all know _I'm_ next." Leona said bitterly. Everyone ignored the way she said it, understanding how scared she was.

"Oh gosh.." Wendy said.

"What? You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah..I just need..I'll be right back." Wendy walked up the stairs.

"Excusme..I think I should check on her." Kevin turned and ran up after her.

"What's up with them?" Ember asked after a small pause.

"I don't know but I'm a bit worried. So anyway, Gina, you need to get to work on writing that list. Chop, chop." Lisa said.

"Okay.." Gina accepted the paper and pen from Julie when she got it for her. She wrote down everyones names and started putting them in order. She tapped the pen against her chin.

"Hm.."

**XX**

Kevin cautiously walked in the bedroom. Wendy walked out of the bathroom connected to it, tear streaks on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"That's just it."

"Huh?" Kevin approached her.

"Kevin..." Wendy wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I'm pregnant." Kevins eyes widened.

"Oh." He said, blinking furiously. "I.." He cleared his throat.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know how to feel right now." She said. "Should I be happy? Or should I be sad? Happy that I'm having a baby, with you...Or sad that I'm having a baby, and I could die..I _will_ die."

"Hey..Hey." He put his hands on her face and turned her up to look at him. "Don't talk like that." He kissed her forehead softly and she leaned in to his embrace.

"I can't do this." She cried suddenly, laying her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"Sh.."

"Maybe I should just...Deal with the problem."

"What do you—You don't mean..An abortion?"

"Maybe?"

"..We'll keep you both safe. We will. I promise."

"You've promised a lot of things over the past six months, Kev." She said in disbelief.

"No, babe..I promise. I really promise. Just believe me, okay?" Kevin kissed Wendy on the lips. "I really love you. You're okay. We'll be okay. All three of us." They both glanced down at her stomach.

"I love you, Kevin. Just promise me everything will be okay."

"It will, it will." He hugged her. "Oh god.." She hugged him back. "I love you both.."

**XX**

"So that's it?" Jeremy asked.

"That's it." Gina dropped the pad on the table.

"I'm after Miss. Davis.." Brian stated.

"Then me." Jeremy said.

"Then me, Cody, then you Gina." Ember said uncomfortabely.

"We'll figure it out. Kevin promised we would." Lisa said.

"Yeah, well, Kevin has promised a lot. I haven't seen one come true." Gina spoke snootily in anger.

"Why are those two even upstairs?" Ember pointed out dryly.

"Because I'm pregnant." Wendy stated. Everyone turned to the staircase to see her walking down, Kevin close behind. They stepped over the gap in the stairs.

"Oh..Wow..Congratulations?" Ember questioned.

"Maybe." Wendy shrugged. "Positives, and negatives. More negatives though."

"But we'll fix it all. Won't we?" Gina asked.

"Maybe.." Wendy repeated.

"Wonderful." Leona said sarcastically. "We're all fucking screwed." Leona shakily reached in to her purse and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

"Can you not smoke in our house? Safety hazzards.." Julie said. She looked at her sister and then muttered, "Among other things.."

"Ya know. I used to think shit like this was impossible. Death has a mind? Right? Its a _being_ or_ force_ or whatever. All I know is, it's real. It's really real. It's not just some shit that happens to people. It's after us. And right now, it's after _me_." She blew out a puff of air.

"She's having a damn breakdown." Ember pointed out.

"Calm down, Leona." Alex said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm going to die. You don't seem to realize this you puny little man." Alex blinked at the not so good insult.

"What's wrong with you? You seem kind of..out of it."

"Really? Out of it? I'm going to die and I seem out of it? Well excuse _me! _I'm going out!"

"You can't! You're next!" Gina called as Leona got up and made her way out of the house.

"I don't give a shit!" She called back, practically running towards her car.

"She's gonna get herself fucking killed!" Brian shouted.

"We need to stop her." Clear said.

"What makes you think she's going to listen?" Gina shook her head. "She won't." Leona's car started and she drove out of the lot as fast as she could.

"None of us are safe." Jeremy whispered.

"She's going pretty fast." Lisa said slowly.

"_Really_ fast." Added Wendy. They all ran outside to watch what was happening. She seemed to be swerving around in the car. Everyone started running towards the scene.

"What's wrong with the car?" Thats when Lisa's cell phone ring. She looked confused.

"It's Miss. Davis." Lisa picked it up and put it on speaker. "What's going on?"

"THE CAR WON'T STOP!" Leona screamed back.

"Oh shit." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Just, just hold on. Okay?" Lisa said back. Leona dropped the phone in the car, trying to keep unsteady hands on the wheel.

"Oh gosh." Clear shook her head. "This won't end well." The car spun out of control and went full speed towards the brick wall at the dead end. Everyone ran to the soon to be accident, staring in shock. The car slammed full speed in to the wall, a full explosion taking place, a loud booming, the car smashing to bits. Clear and Lisa screamed, others shocked.

Car pieces went flying, and one flew straight towards Wendy! Ember saw this and grabbed Wendy, pulling her aside, closer to her. The door flew past her and went straight towards Brian, who was then saved by Kevin, then sliced straight through Jeremy's neck, taking his head off. Ember screamed at the top of her lungs as blood splattered on to all of them.

"NO!!! BABY!" She screamed, dropping to her knees and crying hysterically. "JEREMY!" She screamed. "No.." Ember fisted her hands in to the grass and ripped it out.

"Jeremy and Miss. Davis." Gina wiped her eyes, which were building with moisture.

"Oh no." Wendy whimpered, stepping back. Kevin wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm next." Brian said, tears in his eyes. "I'm next." He repeated quietly.

"So am I." Julie said.

"This really sucks." Gina cried, wiping furiously at her red face, starting to cry. Cody let her lay her head in the crook of his neck as she cried.

**XX**

That night, they were all in their beds, quiet, but awake. They'd reported an anonymous accident so they wouldn't get involved with the police again. Kevin lay upstairs, Wendy laying next to him, head on his chest.

"This is terrible. Isn't this terrible?"

"Of course." He said, sighing sadly.

"This is really..._really_ terrible. Why can't death just leave us alone?" She refused to cry.

"I don't know. It's an asshole?" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Your stupid humor won't help this time."

"All of those teenagers are feeling pretty discouraged right about now." Kevin said.

"Yeah. We all are."

**XX**

Wide awake, Julie and Lisa were eating chips in the kitchen, sitting on stools, admiring the mess.

"This'll take forever to fix." Julie said.

"Do you mean the kitchen or our lives?" After a hesitated moment, Julie answered.

"Both."

"This totally sucks." Julie bit a chip.

"Completely." Lisa shook her head.

"I'm gonna get some salsa. It's not cold though, we always forget to leave it in the fridge." Julie rolled her eyes, remembering the various times she tried to get Kevin to put it away. Walking over to the stove, she reached behind it and grabbed for the salsa, pressing against the stove, causing her to switch the stove to on. She jumped back.

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly and turned it off, leaning back over. The rail holding the silverware over the stove on the wall jingled as she reached for the salsa, she grabbed it and a knife slipped off, flying down towards her head.

"JULIE!" Lisa screamed. Julie tripped at the unexpected sound and fell on the ground and quickly flipped over out of the way, and to safety. She stared at the knife embedded in the flooring in between the tiles.

"Jesus.." She whispered. Lisa walked over and let out a breath of relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was scary..." Lisa helped Julie up. Everyone came running in the kitchen.

"We heard the uh..scream." Wendy said, embaressed that she'd ran down in her small night gown.

"Oh. Skipped Julie. She tripped and moved out of the way." Explained Lisa.

"Okay. Good.... But then it's back to Kevin.. right?" Gina asked. Ember was the only one not in the kitchen, the minute they'd gotten back to the house they'd locked themselves in the bathroom. Gina's phone started ringing before another word could be said. She lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, I understand your on a little mental, peace break with your friends after what happened in the auditorium, but..you need to come home. I think what you need, is your mother." Her mom said. Gina groaned.

"Mom, I'm just—really upset still. After all of those people died. I'll be back soon but, I'm not ready just yet, okay? What I really need, is to be with my friends."

"Maybe thats the last place you need to be. I heard about Kiara..and Diata, and Heather too. That's ridiculous! So coincidenial that they all died one after another like that."

"Right..Coincidenial." Gina muttered. "Listen mom, I need to go. We're having our...grief meetings now."

"Alright dear, call me."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Gina hung up.

"My mom..So annoying. Never understands." The light above Kevin began to flicker, and everyone looked up at the same time.

"What's up with the light--?" The large light suddenly broke and glass shattered down on him. Wendy shoved him out of the way hard, and he fell hard on the ground on his face. A shard of glass pierced Wendy in the throat. She latched a hand on to the piece of glass embedded in her neck and fell to the ground, out of it.

"Wendy!" Gina squeaked, kneeling down. "Oh god. Oh no."

"W-Wendy?" Kevin lifted up his face and saw the scene and let out a terrified scream. He crawled over to her and took out the piece of glass as quickly as possible, trying to make it less painful. Kevin placed a hand where the wound was, blood spilling out. Her blood coated his hand as he made a feeble attempt at stopping the blood.

Tears filled his eyes and he lifted her in to his lap, her head laying in the crook of his free arm as he held her bleeding neck.

"Call an ambulance. Do it NOW!" Julie demanded. Clear grabbed the phone.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to hold on. For everyone here..For me and you, and your sister. For the huge vacation in Mexico, for our wedding we need to have..And for our baby. You can do this..This is easy. Just do it. Just hold on. Please." A fist ceased Kevins heart as her breathing started to falter.

"Wendy, I'm begging you." He cried. Wendy just stared up at him blankly, blinking every few seconds and making strange gurgling noises. She attempted to speak, but it came out as a cough.

"Sh.." He said.

"Did you call them!?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Clear said quickly. Julie kneeled down on the other side of her sister.

"Wen? It's your sister Julie.." She sighed. "I need you. You need to be okay. You're my big sister. Please." Kevin shook his head over and over as Wendy's eyes slipped closed.

"No, no no.."

"It's okay, it's okay. She's still breathing." Said Brian in relief. Soon, but not soon enough, the ambulance showed up, and she was wheeled in. Kevin made a move to go in with her but they pushed him back.

"You can't come in."  
"She's my fiance."

"I'm sorry but you can't!" They closed the doors and Kevin placed a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes tightly to avoid anymore tears. His white shirt was covered in blood, his hand too.

"We need to go to the hospital. Meet them there." Gina said.

"What about Ember?" Cody questioned.

"We'll call her, or someone stay."

"I'll stay. Make sure she's okay." Clear said.

"I'll stay with you." Alex said.

"Okay, we have to go. Come on, Kev!" Gina grabbed him and a few people ran to the car and got in. Kevin just got in the back, too torn up to sit up straight.

"Kevin, can you hear me?" Lisa said to him, sitting back with him while Gina and Cody were in front. "Talk to me." She looked over at Gina, who glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "He's in some sort of state of shock." Lisa waved a hand in front of his face. "Come back to us." He looked at her. Julie stared, sitting on the other side of Kevin, eyes wide.

"There was a lot of blood." He said fearfully.

"It's okay, Kev. She'll be okay. She's on her way to the hospital right now." Lisa patted his shoulder as Gina drove quietly.

"Shit." Cody suddenly.

"What?" Gina's heart instinctively sped up, nervous.

"Leona died in the accident, then a piece of the car almost killed Wendy, it skipped her when she was saved, then it was about to hit Brian, but Kevin skipped him so... Isn't Ember next?" Everyone went quiet.

"I'll call Clear. I need her number Kevin." Lisa looked to him but he just blankly reached in to his pocket and handed her his phone, staring straight ahead. "Uh, thanks." Lisa quickly called Clear.

**XX**

Alex continued to kiss Clear but they she felt the vibration of her phone in her back pocket.

"My phone." She said between kisses.

"Forget about it."

"It could be important." Alex sighed and got off of her. Clear picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's Lisa. Embers next."

"Oh shit." Clear hung up and Alex looked at her questioningly. "Ember."

**XX**

Ember was in Wendy and Kevins room, looking through their stuff. She'd pretty much lost it after she'd lost Jeremy, and didn't seem to care anymore. She sat on the bed and then felt herself kick something hard under it. She went on her knees and turned to face the bed, peeking under it. She pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were fishing hooks, and a little note lay on top. Ember picked it up. It said, 'For the next time you join us fishing – Clear'. Ember put down the note and boredly looked at the hooks.

Meanwhile Clear and Alex were running up the steps. Clear jumped over the gap, and Alex, forgetting about it, fell through.

"Alex!" She turned and started pulling him up. "Ugh.."

Ember closed the box. The fishing rod in the closet behind her began to shift, and pressed against the knob of the door to it. The knob turned and the door slowly began opening. Ember noticed a letter under the bed and picked it up. It was dated three months back. It read..

_Wendy,_

_I had a lot of fun at the party, and I understand your with someone but I was hoping we could do it again some time. I hope you and your boyfriend love each other, but if you don't, you're more then welcome to come see me. I'm okay with it. I won't tell him._

_Friend of yours (Who hopes to be more),_

_Eric_

She was shocked at what she'd discovered. About to call Clear and Alex up, she put the letter down beside her, when the fishing pole pushed open the door and she had no time to react before it flung forward and the hook, hooked through her neck. She choked at the blood flowing out, and held on to it tightly.

Silently counting to three, she pulled the hook out hard, falling to the ground in a coughing fit, blood spilling out of her mouth. Ember tried to call for help, but she found herself unable to, blood rushing back down her throat, choking on her own blood. Continuing to cough she crawled across the carpet, leaving a blood trail behind, she slipped on the paper, blood smearing it. Soon losing too much blood, she lost consciousness.

Clear finally saved her boyfriend, and they started running up the stairs once more. They ran to the guest room, but Ember wasn't there.

"Ember!" Clear called. "I have a bad feeling."Alex sniffed.

"Do you smell that?"  
"What?" She turned.

"That..copper smell."

"Oh no." They ran in to Alex and Wendy's room, seeing Ember on the ground, dead. Clear covered her mouth and turned her head away. Alex saw a piece of paper in front of Ember, and curiously, he knelt down. Trying not to notice the blood, or her dead form, he snatched up the paper, and read it out loud. After finishing, her turned to Clear.

"Wendy cheated on Kevin?" Clear, too nauseous to think, ran out of the room. Alex went out after.

"Did you see this? Can you believe this? I had no idea. Do you think Kevin knows? Or anyone?"

"Alex! There is a dead girl in there! All you can think about is a fucking letter?"

"Babe, we all saw it coming. I thought she'd end up killing herself. You saw her after Jeremy died."

"It doesn't matter! Another one is dead! Only a matter of time before we all do!"

"I know.." He sighed. "Did you know about this?"

"What?" She wiped her eyes.

"This letter."

"N-No. You're crazy."

"You knew didn't you? About Wendy? And this, Eric guy?"

"Of course not, Alex." She lied.

"You're lying. I know you're lying, I can tell. Because I know you. Why would you cover this up? From Kevin? From me? What happened to no secrets between us. You lied, and you just lied again. I'm your boyfriend and you can't even tell me when a friend of ours is cheating on her boyfriend?" He was getting angry.

"She's my friend, Alex! Wendy's my friend and when I make a promise not to tell anyone, I won't tell _anyone_! You need to calm down." She crossed her arms.

"I tell you everything!"

"Like hell."

"What do I not tell you?"

"How would I know!? You're not telling me!" Clear glared. He started walking closer to her, lecturing her about their relationship. "You've got to stop this, Clear. Okay? Just stop, Clear."

"You're one to talk." She snarled angrily. "You think you're so amazing, congratz, you had a preminition of flight 180 crashing two years ago. Get over it." She leaned back against the railing. "Sometimes I just hate you." The railing cracked, then broke under pressure and she fell back, about to crash in to the lobby. Alex grabbed her hand, and tried pulling her up, his free hand on a steady railing, pulling.

"Come on." He said, pulling up harder. She was slipping from his grasp.

"Alex!" She screamed desperately, he lost grip and she fell towards the ground but he quickly grabbed her again, but this time she was hanging down, and he was on his knees, trying to pull her back up. Alex's face reddened as he attempted to save his girlfriend. Only the tips of her fingers he had now. Clear looked up in to his eyes, scared.

"I got you." Alex said gravely, little hope that he would save her. Then she slipped from his hand.

"NO!!!!!" He screamed as she fell down towards the main room of the house. She landed down on the ground with a loud clunking noise, blood splatting around her head. Alex ran down the stairs desperately, running over to his fallen friend.

"Clear." Her eyes were wide, staring up at where he was standing just moments ago. "Oh no. Oh please no." Tears filled his eyes, spilling over on to his cheeks. He took her hand in his and held it tightly, his other hand covering his eyes.

**XX**

"I hope Ember and Wendy are okay." Lisa sighed, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for the second time in one week. Doctors were getting suspicious. After refusing medical attention over and over, doctors gave up on Kevin. He wasn't hurt, but they had thought he was considering the amount of blood on his shirt.

"It's her blood.." Gina had told the doctor, who had backed off after that. Cody handed Gina a bag of pretzels, and Lisa doritos as he started munching on his protein candy bar.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked Kevin. Kevin just stared straight ahead.

"He's starting to make me nervous." Lisa whispered.

"He's starting to make us _all_ nervous." Corrected Cody.

"Back off guys, he's scared. He might have lost the woman he loved. Who was by the way carrying his child." Gina said, throwing the pretzels down. "I don't need _snacks_! Not at a time like this. How can you be eating!?" Cody stopped chewing.

"I think I'll check with Clear on how Embers doing.." Lisa pulled out Kevin's phone again and dialed the number. She called three more times. No answer.

"No ones picking up and I have this dreadful feeling." Lisa said, biting her lip.

"They're probably fine." Cody sat back down.

"They better be." Kevin finally spoke. Everyone glanced at him, becoming quiet at the unexpected sound. Julie was quiet, thinking about her sister. She refused to speak and no one bothered her at the glare she sent them.

"Kevin, how are you feeling?" Lisa asked. He glared at her.

"How the fuck do you think I feel? For all I know my _pregnant _girlfriend is laying on a hospital bed, dead right now." They flinched at the way he spoke, when he was usually a nice person. A doctor walked out.

"Are you Kevin Fischer?"

"Yes." Kevin stood up. Julie looked up, nervously. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." Kevin's eyes were directly on the doctor in front of him, paying no mind to the curiously onlooking teenagers behind him.

"Miss. Christensen lost a lot of blood and-" The doctor continued to talk but after hearing those words, Kevin turned a blind eye to it. That was all he heard. Stepping back, he closed his eyes tightly and covered his face with his hands. His bottom lip trembled as tears started to spill over.

"Kevin. Kevin!" Lisa poked him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Kevin, Wendy's going to be okay!" Gina said. He moved his hands and turned his attention to her. Lisa felt guilty, seeing his reddened face, lost and scared. The doctor started to speak again.

"She just needs a blood tranfusion. Until then she'll be a bit out of it, in some pain, and I guess... a bit loopy."

"She's..she's alive?" Kevin asked weakly.

"Yes." The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. Julie sighed in relief.

"I have to see her. Now." He said.

"Of course. This way." Kevin ran in to the room he was showed to and closed it behind him, approaching the bed. He saw Wendy laying on it, eyes closed. The rise and fall of her chest assured him that she was breathing. Wendy's eyes fluttered open. A smirk fell on to his face and he took a seat on the edge of the bed, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She said in a small, weak voice.

"How are you?"

"Woozy. Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." He kissed her head. "I'm so glad that you're okay." The door opened and Lisa, Gina, and Cody walked in.

"Hey, Wen." Gina waved. Julie smiled at her sister. Wendy looked at them.

"Hi." She croaked.

"We were thinking about getting back to the house, are you allowed to come with us?" Kevin looked questioningly at the doctor who had just entered.

"She can go home tomorow. Right now she has too much medication in her system." He explained. Kevin nodded.

"Can I stay with her?"

"I'm sorry, but once visiting hours are over you need to leave." Kevin frowned. What if death struck again while he wasn't there. There were plenty of ways to die in a hospital.

"But she was able to stay with me when I was here the other day." The doctor looked confused. They were both hurt? "Uh, I fell through stairs."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure why she was allowed to do that. It's a hospital rule."

"Can I please just stay?"

"Sorry, sir." Kevin sighed.

"I'll take a taxi back, guys." He said.

"You sure? We can stay until visiting hours are over." Gina pointed out.

"That's okay. Go on." Cody nodded and Gina threw him the keys as the four left together. Kevin looked back at Wendy, and the doctor walked out.

"I don't care what they say, I'm staying. I'll hide in the bathroom or something when the nurse comes to check on you." Wendy snorted.

"You're silly." She said in a rough voice. "You can go." Wendy yawned.

"No, you're out of it, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I'll be fine. Plus, you need to check on Julie and bring her home, she's next again." Kevin shifted.

"They can watch her. You're pregnant, remember?"

"So?"

"So, until the babies born, you're not safe. You'll be taken off the chain if you have your baby."

"But you won't." She frowned.

"Don't worry about me." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "After all, Julie might not be next. It might still be targetting you.."

"I'm fine."

"You say that now." He kissed her softly. "I'm not about to lose you."

"You either." She yawned again.

"Get some sleep." Wendy nodded, and almost instantly, fell asleep. A nurse walked in. She saw her sleeping, and smiled at Kevin.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Okay." He whispered. "I'll be out in a minute." She left. Kevin decided she'd be fine and picked up his leather coat, standing up and putting it on. He still had an unsure feeling but, Julie was next, and she'd become a sister to him.

**XX**

Lisa, Cody, Julie and Gina walked in the house. What they saw before them had their eyes widening in fear. At the picture before them they all screamed in unison.

**TBC**


	5. 3 Months Back

**A/N: Hello there readers! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm trying to think of other more exciting things to happen, other then just death to keep it interesting. Enjoy!**

**XX**

Julie, Cody, Lisa, and Gina saw on the floor, Alex holding Clear to him, crying, face buried in her neck.

"Oh god." Julie put a hand to her mouth, tears threatening to fall.

"This definitely wasn't gods work." Cody said grimly.

"Alex! Where's Ember!? Focus!" Gina hated to ask now, but it was important. He looked up and wiped his eyes, trying to focus. She was right, he needed to focus.

"Sh-She's dead."

"Where?"

"Kevin and Wendy's room. She was – snooping." Alex looked back at Clear and lay his head on her shoulder. Julie ran up the steps behind Gina, Cody, and Lisa as they made their way in to her sisters bedroom. Seeing the picture before them, Julie turned her head away.

"Shit." Cody whispered.

"This is sick!" Cried Lisa. Gina's eyes widened in realization.

"Cody. You're next." She rasped thickly, turning to face him. Everyone looked at his dumbstruck look.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes.." She said sadly. "But it won't happen."

"Cody.." Lisa said. He shook his head.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear any of it."

"Wait, where's Brian? He didn't go with us to the hospital but clearly..He isn't here." Lisa said.

"Let me check the guest room." Gina turned and yelped when a figure stood there. "Brian." She held her heart. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He rubbed his eyes. Lisa stared at him in utter disbelief.

"You've been sleeping that whole time? You were _sleeping_?" She gasped.

"Well..yeah." She scrunched her hands in the air, as if trying to squish something in anger. "GOD. You're so dumb."

"What? Wendy went to the hospital, you guys went with Kevin after her, I stayed with Clear, Alex and Ember, and I went to take a nap." Lisa hit his arm harshly.

"You're unbelievable!" Brian noticed the body.

"Is..Ember?"

"Yes. Cody's next." Lisa said. Cody looked down, and saw something by the doorway. A piece of paper. A few blood stains on it though. He picked it up. He skimmed it with his eyes, scanning over the words.

"What is that?" Gina noticed. Julie took it from him in confusion, and read it out loud. After she finished reading it, her mouth dropped open.

"Wendy cheated on Kevin?" Lisa squeaked.

"I didn't- I didn't know." Julie stated.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm going to die some time this week and you're focused on a damn _letter_!?" Cody shook his head.

"No baby, we're just, curious and, confused is all." Gina rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever." He grumbled. The front door opened, and they all looked towards the door at the sound. They headed out. Kevin stood there, clad in a leather coat, t-shirt and jeans. He saw the scene before him and his mouth opened but no words came out.

"Clear--?" He asked.

"Yes." Lisa answered. He looked up, having not noticed them up there before. He saw the broken railing and guessed how she died.

"And Ember." Gina added.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"Wendy okay?" Julie asked.

"Sleeping."

"Kevin, there's something about Wendy you should probably know." Lisa said. Julie nudged her with her elbow quite sharply, emitting a painful squeak from Lisa.

"Don't." Julie whispered. Kevin noticed.

"What? Is something wrong?" He looked worried. "If there is then you should tell me." He glared. "Well?"

"Nothing. It's no big." Julie hid the letter behind her back and gave him a forced, fake smile. "Really. Honest."

"I've seen that look before but..for now, because of the circumstances, I'll let it go." Kevin said, glancing over at Alex.

"I'm done." Alex finally spoke. They looked at him. "I'm done with this. _Death_. I won't do this anymore. I can't. I'm FINISHED! I'm out of here." Alex stood up.

"But you could die."

"It doesn't fucking matter. I died the minute she did, it's over. All of it." Alex turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! It's too dangerous." Brian interrupted.

"Just figure that out?" He smirked bitterly. Alex opened the door and it flew off its hinges. Alex fell back, the door landing on him.

"Oof.." Alex groaned.

"Are you okay!?" Lisa panicked, seeing him fall.

"Fine..Death, you needa pick it up a notch. A door? You think a _doors_ gonna kill me? Fuck you." Alex finished. He saw above him, a piece of railing next to the one that fell, beginning to crack without having the support of the other part of the banister. It cracked off.

"Shit." Alex said, right before it sliced straight through the middle of his face, blood splurting up. Julie screamed in horror, Kevin stepping back. Lisa started crying, snapping after all of the deaths.

"Sh.." Brian hugged her to him as she cried in his shoulder. "I'm so scared." She said sadly. Cody swallowed and walked inside the guest room.

"Cody. Cody!" Gina ran after him. Kevin covered his mouth, nauseous.

"I need to get out of here." Kevin said huskily. "Julie, you want to go see Wendy in the hospital with me?"

"Visiting hours are over." Julie said, covering the side of her face to avoid seeing Alex's body.

"I don't really care right now."

"You may not want to be here, none of us do, but we can't leave them. Cody's next. We need to protect them. Or at least try."

"Then they can come with us. I want to be near her."

"Doctors will notice with that many people going."

"Please, Julie. I can't do this right now. I can't." Kevin rasped. Julie hesitated, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah." She said quietly, and made her way to the guest room. Kevin walked outside to wait, unable to stay in there at the moment.

"Guys, we're going to the hospital to see Wendy. We want to be anywhere but here right now."

"I hate hospitals." Cody said.

"Okay... Uh. You guys go to the hospital, me and Cody..you can drop us off at the park or something."

"The park?" Questioned Lisa.

"I want to be somewhere pretty and ... relaxing. To calm down." Gina said.

"If you're sure..It may not be safe." Julie brought up.

"It won't be safe no matter where we go." Cody said truthfully. Julie nodded softly in agreement.

"Let's go." She said. Everyone gathered together and walked outside.

Cody and Gina were dropped off at a park, while everyone else went to the hospital. Gina noticed a hot dog stand.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Kind of." Gina got up.

"Two hot dogs." She said once she approached it, leaving him at the bench. Cody glanced around, looking for anything potentially dangerous. The atmosphere seemed safe. The wind was blowing hard, making it a bit cold. The pavement clunked as people walked on it, the trees' leaves blowing, grass swaying. A trees roots started to disconnect and rip apart, but Cody turned a blind eye to it.

It started to come apart and then fell forward, and in the blink of an eye was falling towards him rapidly. He screamed and then was shoved out of the way. Gina next to him. The tree smashed the bench, breaking it in half. The man at the hot dog stand stared in shock.

"You saved my life." Cody panted.

"I'm next." Gina whispered.

**XX**

In the hospital, a doctor stopped Kevin as he made his way to the room.

"Excusme, visiting hours are over."  
"This is an emergency." The doctor lifted an eyebrow in amusement, clearly thinking this man was coming up with some excuse. "Someone we know just died, and I need to tell her."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but you must wait until morning. Patients need their sleep." He was clearly not convinced.

"It was her mother." Kevin lied. "Please, I'm her fiance she needs me to be there." The doctor hesitated.

"Oh alright, but only you."

"I'm her sister though." Julie said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, go on." He said, rolling his eyes. Julie and Kevin made their way to the room.

"I guess we'll just..yeah." Brian and Lisa sat down together, holding hands. She looked pretty shaken up.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"Fine." She said, shakily. He shrugged and just walked away. Kevin walked in the room, Julie behind him. She closed the door and Julie sat on the chair next to the bed. Julie stood up. Wendy was sleeping, the rythmic beeping from the heart monitor the only sound. Kevin held her hand, trying to wake her up gentley. Wendy's eyes blinked open.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Kevin. Julie." She smiled, tiredly.

"There's been another death." Julie said. Wendy's smile faded.

"Who?"

"Three people." Kevin said softly.

"Oh god. Who?"

"Ember, Clear, and Alex." He answered. Her eyebrows sagged and her bottom lip trembled and quivered.

"Oh no."

"It's okay."

"No it's not fucking okay!" She said back, much more awake. She sat up in the bed. "I can't fucking believe this! They're dead! I need to get home, you need to get me out of here. I need to help." She started tearing at the devices connected to her.

"Baby, baby stop. Stop!" Kevin said loudly, stopping the movement of her hand. She shook in fear.

"Kevin. What's happening?" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. He kissed her head.

"I don't know. Brian and Lisa are in the waiting room."

"Where are Cody and Gina?"

"The park."

"Kev..We can't leave them alone."

"No where they go will be safe."

"I've been thinking. And I think it's our best bet." Wendy licked her dry lips. "We need to lock ourselves in one room. ONE room. All of us. And completely safety proof it. Completely. Not just a little like we did originally when we moved in to the house. Full-on de-deatherize it."

"De-deatherize?" Kevin smirked.

"You know what I mean!" She said.

"I concur." Julie agreed, nodding.

"That's what we'll do then. I get to leave in the morning, and that could even be too late. You guys should start proofing it tonight."

"Can we use our room? So it's connected to the bathroom and use that too? Cause..yeah." Kevin said. Julie rolled her eyes at the same time as Wendy.

"Of course." Wendy started re-attaching the wires she had pulled out before. Julie looked down, distracted for a moment. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked. Kevin looked over at Julie. She looked up, noticing the two pairs of eyes staring her down.

"Nothing." She said in her high pitched voice, indicating that she was lying.

"Julie." Wendy gave her the look. "You can say it."

"Trust me I can't. This is between..You guys." She indicated with her fingers, pointing at the two of them. They looked confused. Kevin looked at her strangely.

"Us? What is?"He asked. Julie looked at Wendy.

"Something that happened..oh say...three months ago? Ring any bells?" Julie brought up. Wendy's heart rate increased, the heart monitor beeping a bit faster. Kevin glanced at the monitor, looking back at Wendy..

"What's going on?" He asked. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No." She said too quickly.

"Is this what you were covering up back at the house? That Lisa tried to tell me?" Kevin glanced at Julie.

"Not now, Kevin. This isn't the time for this." Wendy seemed to be hyperventilating. She was very nervous about something.

"No, no." He said. "I wanna know now." His voice got a bit more demanding. Something was up.

"Please don't." Wendy said in between short breaths. "I feel sick and nauseous, not just because of the situation but because of the baby. Okay? So please."

"Wen, this can't wait. I know it can't because of the way you're acting. The both of you. So I want to-no _demand_ that you tell me what the hell is going on!" Kevin stood up, a bit angrier.

"Fine." Wendy said so quietly they barely heard her. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them again and looking towards Julie.

"Can you give us a moment?" She asked sadly. Julie nodded softly and left the room, closing it behind her.

"What's going on?" He questioned, softer this time.

"I'm so sorry, Kevin." Her eyes flooded with tears, and they dripped down her cheeks. She sniffled, and rubbed at her eyes.

"For what?" He was worried now.

"I cheated on you." Wendy whispered.

"What? You did?" Kevin was stunned, utterly shocked. "Why?" His voice came out weak and strangled.

"I don't know!" She was starting to cry a bit harder. "I don't! I just..I met him when I w-went shopping with Clear that one time. At the mall three months ago. He had coffee with us. I thought he was really nice. When Clear was in the bathroom we exchanged phone numbers." She swallowed hard.

"I didn't plan on calling him but he called me. He wanted to get together. I said no, but he kept asking and asking..So I said yes." She paused to try and calm herself from becoming hysterical. "So we went out to lunch. Then the next day to dinner."

"Those days you said you were with Clear?" He stared.

"Yes." She whispered guiltily. "After dinner he asked me back to his place..That time when I said I wasn't feeling well so I was going to stay over Clears."

"And I offered to pick you up." Kevin grinded his teeth together.

"And I said no.." She wiped her eyes. "We uh..you know."

"No. No I _don't_ know!"

"Kevin..."

"I don't wanna fucking hear your lame ass apologies! Fuck you!" He shouted. Wendy hadn't expected him to say that, he'd never spoken to her like that. More tears rolled down her face.

"Kevin!" She called weakly. He shook his head and turned, heading for the door. "Wait, please!" She tried to sit up but he opened the door. Wendy tore off the wires attached to her and tried to go after him. Kevin ignored her and opened the door.

"Please!" She cried. He headed out and turned to close the door when she fell on the ground. Kevin ran back in, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kevin helped her up.

"I'm fine. Not walking for hours makes it a bit harder." Kevin nodded and sat her on the bed.

"Okay." He said quietly, turning back for the door. "I'll uh..see you when you get home tomorow."

"Aren't you going to pick me up?"

"Call a cab." Were his last words when he slammed the door behind him. Wendy started crying, covering her face with her hands.

**XX**

Julie, Lisa, and Brian saw Kevin walk in to the lobby. He looked a mixture of pissed, and sad. But mostly pissed.

"Kevin.." Julie said.

"Don't. I'm going home."

"We're coming." Lisa said, getting up. Kevin didn't say anything, he just got in the car and drove once everyone was inside.

**TBC**


	6. The Final Scene

**A/N: This chapter has the big final death scene. I'd say its pretty interesting ^^. Near the end of the chapter.**

**XX**

Julie opened the cereal box and poured it in to the bowl.

"I don't know why Kevin suddenly decided the whole one room thing was a bad idea. I think he's decided that since it was Wendy's idea. But this isn't about his emotions and _feelings_ right now. It's about our survival. All of us." She said angrily.

"I know what you mean. The minute Wendy gets back I'm sure she'll have us start putting stuff in her room that we'll need. Like food."

"Yeah, in plastic containers for safety. God, do we really wanna live our lives like this? In fear?" Julie looked at Lisa.

"Of course not. But we don't have a choice." Lisa said quietly.

"This totally sucks." Julie poured her milk in the bowl. They both looked up seeing Gina, Brian and Cody walk in. The pair had told them about the night befores events and how Gina was next. Julie and Lisa also explained to them what had happened at the hospital between Wendy and Kevin, guessing what they were probably talking about, or more accurately, screaming about, in there.

"Morning." They sat around the table.

"When are we moving the stuff in to that room?" Cody asked.

"The minute Kevin stops freaking out in his emotional turmoil." Julie huffed. "Isn't he supposed to be picking up Wen right about now?"

"I think.." Gina looked confused. Their heads snapped up towards the door as Kevin walked in. He looked tired, unfocused.

"Morning, Kevin." Julie said uncertainly after a small hesitation. He nodded at her and opened the fridge. He stood there for a few moments before closing it.

"I'm not hungry." He decided.

"Uhm...Aren't you supposed to be picking up my sister?"  
"No."

"Hows she supposed to get home?" Brian interrupted.

"I told her to take a cab." He said casually.

"Oh." Julie said quietly.

"We'll pick her up." Cody said.

"No need. If she's capable of having sex with a complete stranger, I think she'll survive one cab ride." The teenagers winced at his words.

"Kev.." Julie started.

"I'm not in the mood." Kevin leaned against the island table.

"We'll get her." Cody said, getting up. "I need to get out of here anyway."

"I'll come." Gina volunteered. "You guys?"  
"Pass." Lisa yawned. Gina nodded and grabbed her coat as Lisa tossed Cody his car keys.

"Bye." Cody waved to them and left with his girlfriend. Kevin stood there for a moment before walking towards the living room. He layed down on the couch on the small red pillow, draping the matching blanket which was folded over himself. Julie sighed and glanced at Lisa and Brian, who shrugged.

**XX**

Fifteen minutes after they left, Gina and Cody arrived at the hospital. They walked in to the room Wendy had been staying in, but strangely it was empty, the bed neat, her stuff emptied out.

"..You don't think that--?" Gina started.

"What?"

"That she's..?"

"Dead? No. They would've called us...I think." They looked at each other then rushed to the front desk.

"We're looking for a Wendy Christensen." Cody demanded. The receptionist looked down at the pad.

"She's been transferred to the recovery room, on the third floor."

"Alright, thanks. What room?" Gina asked.

"Right next to the elevator. Can't miss it." They nodded their thanks and got in the elevator. Cody pressed the 3. It started riding up.

"Maybe we should've taken the stairs."

"Why?" Cody was confused.

"Uh, hello. I'm next." The elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened. It was only halfway to the next floor. More then half of their path was blocked by the brick floor seperating the floors, less then half the next floor up.

"I don't like this." Cody said.

"We just won't move. We'll stay here." The elevator lurched again. Gina pressed the emergency stop button but nothing happened. It was broken. "Or we'll climb out." She shuddured.

"I'll go first and help you." Cody said.

"Be careful!" She said. Cody held on to the next floors tile on the ground, and started lifting himself up. A doctor noticed what was going on and ran over to help. The doctor helped lift up Cody and he stood up once on his two feet. The elevator lurched once more.

"Cody..." She started.

"I know.." He bit his lip. Cody and the doctor reached down to help her up. It lurched again. The space was tight and Gina would fit, but just barely. One more lurch and that was it. They started pulling and she was half way out. Then the elevator started working again, and slowly started moving down to the floor below when someone pressed the call button.

"SHIT!" She squeaked as the top of the elevator began to press in to her stomach. The doctor and Cody kept pulling at Gina, trying to pull her out, but it was too tight. The elevator went down more and everyone heard a crack as it reached her ribs. Gina screamed in agony, tears running down her cheeks.

"PLEASE HELP ME! Please, help! HELP ME! Help!" She screamed over and over, her ribs broken. The elevator snapped down and cut her in half, sliding down the lower half of her body, the top half on the floor in front of the doctor and Cody.

"Oh, fuck." The doctor sighed in shock, staggering backwards and falling down. Cody stared in utter shock, frozen in his spot. He suddenly let out a glass breaking scream, filled with pain and misery.

**XX**

"Somethings wrong." Kevin paced in the living room. "They've been gone for an hour. It's only a fifteen minute drive."

"Jeez, you just figure that out?" Julie asked, sitting in an arm chair, Brian and Lisa sitting on arm rests near her.

"I know somethings wrong. She's hurt. Or something." He said, continuing to pace.

"I thought you didn't care about Wendy." Julie mocked, angrily. Kevin froze and stared at her.

"Thats not it. You know thats not it. I love your sister more then anything in this world, I just can't stand her at the moment. That doesn't mean I don't love her." After she nodded he started pacing again.

"I'm calling them again." Kevin said.

"You just called them eight times in a row. Give it a break." Lisa countered. Kevin ignored her and dialed Cody's number again. He picked up after quite a few rings.

"Hello?" A deep, exhausted, tormented voice asked.

"Cody. Cody, thank god you picked up. What the hell is taking so long? Where are you? Wendy's okay right?" He said quickly.

"Kevin.." Cody just said, voice full of anguish.

"Oh no." Kevin said. "Not Wendy, anything but Wendy."

"No. Not Wendy." Cody said quickly. Kevin sighed.

"Then what is it..?"  
"..Gina." Cody swallowed. Kevins mouth dropped open in shock.

"No."

"She's dead." Cody sobbed. "She's dead. The elevator decapitated half of her body! She was in so much pain." Cody cried.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming to get you." Kevin said, hanging up.

"Is Wendy-?" Julie asked.

"No. She's fine...But." He looked at Brian and Lisa, they were anxious. "Gina's dead."

"Not Gina. Not her. She's my best friend." Lisa cried. Brian grabbed her and hugged her, trying to supress his own tears for her sake. Kevin grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful." Julie said. He rushed out the door to his car. She looked over at Lisa and frowned, sitting down on the couch as her new friend cried on her boyfriend.

**XX**

Kevin ran in to the hospital. Cody was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, his jacket draped over his shoulders like a blanket. Two police officers were talking to him, one talking to the doctor who also witnessed the scene. The officers said something to him and then walked away, leaving the hospital together. Kevin ran over to Cody and sat down beside him.

"You alright?"

"Of course not!" He snarled. "You have no idea how I feel."

"Actually, I kind of do." Cody looked at him and Kevin continued. "My girlfriend Carrie died in the devil's flight incident you know about. I got off..she stayed on. So she died. I was planning on proposing to her after graduation..As it turns out she was planning on breaking up with me afterwards, but...Doesn't change anything." Kevin swallowed. "It really hurt me when she died."

"Do you still love her?" Cody asked.

"I miss her, yeah. But I don't think I ever loved her. I think I confused a small crush with something more. Because what I felt for Carrie, is nothing compared to what I have with Wendy."

"So what the hell are you saying? I'm gonna move on and love someone more then I loved Gina?"

"No. Of course not." Kevin clarified. "I'm just saying..It'll take some time to heal..But you will." Cody sighed.

"I hate feeling like this."

"I know." Kevin whispered. "I'm gonna get Wendy, and we can get the hell outta here, alright?" Cody just nodded. Kevin slapped a hand against his back reassuringly, and made his way to the front desk.

"Wendy Christensen?"

"Third floor, next to the elevator." She said after looking down at her list.

"Thank you." Kevin walked to the stair case and walked three flights up to the third floor. He looked towards the elevator, where caution tape was and sighed, remembering Gina. Shaking his head, he walked to the room next to the elevator and opened it, walking in.

"Wen?" He said.

"Kevin?" She questioned. He turned and saw her in the bed. She seemed surprised to see him there. "I thought I was taking a _cab_." She glared.

"Wish things would've went that way, but I need to take you home now."  
"Why?"

"Gina's dead." Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Let's go, get your stuff. We need to move everything in to our room and safety proof it for everyone."

"Okay..Hows Cody?"

"Not too good."

"Julie okay? Because she's still next.."

"Fine."

"I heard my name." They looked to the doorway and saw Julie.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin was confused. "You failed your drivers ed class, you can't drive..."

"Brian drove me. Him and Lisa are with Cody trying to cheer him up. As soon as you left we decided to come."

"Why? You could've stayed."

"They wanted to check on Cody before you brought him back." Julie shrugged. "Hi, Wen." She waved.

"You guys need to check me out at the front desk, and I need to change in to my normal clothes." Wendy picked up her bag off of the floor. Kevin and Julie left to check her out and let her change.

"I'll wait for Wendy outside of her room, you check her out." Kevin nodded quickly and went to the the stairscase. Julie slid open a curtain and looked out the window. Construction workers were there, using a crane to transport wood up to the roof for something.

"Hurry up!" Julie called to Wendy, boredly.

"One minute!" She screamed back, a bit agitated. Julie made noises with her mouth impatiently, waiting for Wendy. The crane moving the wood started to move out of control.

"What the hell are you doing!?" A worker called down to the man driving it. He couldn't stop it from moving. The crane slammed in to the window and was about to slice Julie in half but someone grabbed her and they fell to the ground together.

"Thanks, Wen." Julie panted. "Skipped me." She looked towards her savior, and didn't see Wendy, but an attractive male around her age.

"My names not Wen." He smirked. "You okay?"

"Uh, fine."

"I'm Richard."

"Uh, Julie." She shook his hand. "I need to—Bye." She stood up and knock on Wendy's door. Soon it opened, revealing a fully dressed Wendy, relieved to be out of her patient dress.

"It skipped me." Julie said. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Kevin!" They ran towards the stairs.

**XX**

Kevin tapped his fingers against the desk.

"Alright..that's about it."

"Thanks." He walked towards the stairs to go get the girls and was making his way up, when he heard his name being screamed. Wendy and Julie were rushing towards him. Slightly off put by their sudden change in demeanor, he stumbled and fell down the steps.

"KEVIN!" Wendy screamed.

**XX**

Hearing the suddon scream, Brian, Cody, and Lisa ran to the source of the scream. They opened the door to the stairs to see Kevin tumbling down. Cody pushed past them and stopped his fall, just before Kevins neck was about to snap against a step. He helped him up.

"Thanks.." Kevin leaned against the side of the wall. The huge light above Lisa's chain, holding it up, started to break, the nail slipping and falling to the floor which was holding it in place. Everyone looked at the nail, then up at the light. Lisa screamed as the light hurtled towards her. She was shoved and the light smashed on to Brian's head.

"Brian!" Lisa screamed, kneeling beside him. Blood came out of the top of his head. Kevin felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"I'm sorry, Lisa."

"NO!" She screamed. There, on the landing of the second floor, Brian lay dead, heart unbeating, eyes closed almost peacefully. She cried in to his chest.

"Come on..we need to go tell the staff and..get out of here." Julie swallowed. The people started walking down the steps, slowly, minds elsewhere. Lisa and Cody leaned on to one another, feeling the same loss for two people they loved.

The bars holding the stairs in place began to shake, and everyone frozen on their place on the stairs. Suddenly the bar gave out and the steps began to tumble beneath them. They screamed in horror, and began to race down the steps, the tumbling catching up with them as they attempted to escape. Another step fell through the ground and Wendy got her leg caught in it. She screamed out but no one noticed, continuing to run, too distracted. She fell through the stairs as another step broke and fell on to the cold hard concrete, yards below.

"FUCK!" Cody screamed as everyone kept running, then down the first staircase. They made their way to the landing of the first floor and swung open the door violently, everyone running out in a coughing fit, sweating and panting, tiredly. People stared at them weirdly.

"Everyone alright?" Kevin questioned.

"Fine." Julie nodded.

"Where's Wendy?" Lisa's mouth dropped in realization. Kevin looked around the small group, then turned back to the stairs and rushed on to the landing. He could only stand there though, because everywhere else was fallen in to, and stepping forward would mean falling down and probably dying.

"WENDY!" He called, a small echo bouncing off of the concrete walls. He bent down on to his knees and squinted, trying to glance down below. It was too dark. "I need to get down there."

"Shouldn't we get help first?"

"There's no time, for all we know she could be bleeding to death!" Kevin glanced around for a way to lower himself in. He stepped on to a loose brick on the wall below, where his legs had been dangling. He stepped on to another brick below that, lowering himself in to the dark basement. Julie bit her lip so hard blood surfaced. They couldn't see him anymore now that he was in the dark.

"You okay, Kev!?" Julie called.

"Fine!" He called back. "I'm on the ground now!" They all sighed in relief. Kevin manuevered himself through the dark, creepy basement, looking for a light. He felt along the wall, and found something hard. He flicked it and the light went on. He saw Wendy, laying still as death on the ground. He ran over, the dim light above them flickering.

"Wendy." Kevin said, kneeling. She had a pulse. He shook her a few times and she woke up.

"Kevin." He grinned and kissed her.

"You're okay. We're gonna get out of here, okay?" She nodded and Kevin helped Wendy up, so they were standing. They walked back to the wall. Above them, the three teenagers glanced down for any movement. The door to the room with the stairs swung open and hit Cody hard in the back. A doctor stood there, shocked at the scene before him.

Cody fell forward straight down in to the basement below. His face smashed against the concrete, disfiguring it. Everyone screamed. Wendy and Kevin clumsily climbed up the bricks and stood up once on the landing. Lisa was hysterical, and Julie hugged her. Kevin hugged Wendy, and the doctor stared in utter shock.

"W-What?" He simply said. He turned and called for help. Nurses and doctors surrounded them, questioning them and checking for injuries.

Death didn't really bother them again, but they all knew better then to think it was forever gone. One day it would return. Hopefully one day, far in the future...

**The end.**

**A/N: **I **WILL ** be making a sequel, so keep an eye out. You better read it =9

It will be called...

Final Destination : Haven Hell

So keep your eyes open! And cheers for the survivors!

**Wendy**

**Kevin**

**Julie**

**Lisa**

And not so cheers for the dead-o's! (In order)

**Kiara**

**Diata**

**Heather**

**Chelsea**

**Leona Davis**

**Jeremy**

**Ember**

**Clear**

**Alex**

**Gina**

**Brian**

**Cody**

Review or die. BTW Haven Hell will be a, make your own character one, cause I'm starting to really like those! Adios for now!


End file.
